Liberdade
by Mandis
Summary: [Orgulho&Paixão] Ao fim de seu primeiro dia de trabalho Elisabeta se depara com uma proposta irrecusável de Darcy.


**N/A: Gente, primeira fic Darlisa que eu escrevo, então sejam gentis, ok? Perdoem as licenças poéticas, sei q Jane ainda tá l comunidade oriental tomou força alguns anos depois de quando estimo se passar a novela, mas vamo q vamo, né?**

Saí da fábrica cansada, com a cabeça em turbilhão, porém feliz. Havia um sentimento de pertencimento em mim que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Sentia que fazia parte algo, que estava exatamente onde deveria. O mais próximo que cheguei disso foi nos braços de Darcy, mas não era o mesmo sentimento. Com ele eu sentia que podia ser eu mesma, que não tinha que me conter ou que não precisava me armar para a discordância. Ah, Darcy, o que estávamos fazendo? Por que as coisas entre nós não podiam ser claras e simples?

\- Essa cara aí é cansaço ou fome, senhorita Benedito? - sou despertada de meus pensamentos bem pela causa deles, parecia que ele adivinhava!

\- Oras, os dois! Aparentemente trabalhar é mais cansativo do que se imagina, Lorde Williamson. - me apressei em sorrir e responder com um gracejo, via o brilho nos olhos sempre que o chamava assim e por vezes me perguntava como seria ser chamada de Lady Williamson por ele, mas eu já tinha recusado essa chance, não é mesmo?

\- Pois bem, sendo assim por que não aceita minha carona e meu convite para um jantar de comemoração ao primeiro dia do resto de sua vida como mulher trabalhadora e independente?

\- Ah, não precisa fazer isso, Darcy. Sei que é muito ocupado, tem Charlote, a história do Uirapuru... Já fez muito me trazendo hoje de manhã, não posso aceitar.

\- Charlote está com Ema, as duas se deram muito bem aparentemente e não podemos fazer mais nada a respeito de Uirapuru por hoje. Proponho um acordo então: hoje eu a levo para jantar, quando receber seu primeiro salário você retribui o favor. O que acha?

Paro para pensar por um instante, sabia que Darcy era sincero no convite e que estava feliz por mim, por mais que tudo aquilo fosse contra tudo o que aprendeu. Foi pensar no quanto ele tinha mudado que me vi aceitando e subindo no carro ao seu lado. Ele sorriu e roubou um selinho, que se transformou em um beijo mais demorado que só foi interrompido pelo meu estômago roncando.

\- Vamos te alimentar primeiro, tem um lugar que quero te levar faz tempo.

\- Ah, então fez isso de caso pensado, é? Não é um daqueles restaurantes de gente rica e engomada, né? Não queria arrumar briga com quem me olhasse torto por causa da minha roupa.

\- Primeiro que você está linda. Está não, é linda e só um louco para achar algo errado com a sua aparência. Segundo que é um lugar pouco conhecido que descobri por acaso e frequentado por moradores do bairro onde fica, que no geral não são ricos ou engomados. Sobre ser caso pensando prefiro não responder sob alegação de não ter resposta certa.

\- Homem inteligente, uma das coisas que mais amo em você. - disse isso sem pensar no que dizia, mas não brinquei a respeito nem fiquei envergonhada, falta de amor nunca foi nosso problema - E onde é esse lugar maravilhoso?

\- Mulher sincera, uma das coisas que mais amo em você. - ele repetiu as minhas palavras e vi em seus olhos que pensou o mesmo que eu no segundo que os desviou da direção. - É em um bairro chamado Liberdade, que é basicamente de imigrantes orientais. Eu me senti na China ao entrar no restaurante onde vamos. Não que eu tenha ido para a China, mas é como uma outra realidade completamente diferente da nossa. Você sempre disse que queria conhecer o mundo, achei que seria um bom começo.

\- Nossa, eu não esperava por essa. - olhava-o entre surpresa e admirada com o gesto, sentindo que o amava mais a cada segundo - Se não estivesse dirigindo pularia nos seus braços agora mesmo. Ninguém nunca fez nada assim por mim.

\- Eu devia ter contado isso com o carro parado, erro meu. Na próxima vez serei mais esperto. - ele então tirou uma das mãos do volante e segurou a minha, a soltando apenas quando precisava para algo da direção, mas voltando a segurá-la em seguida. Permanecemos assim até chegarmos no lugar, que não era tão longe.

Olhei para a porta vermelha com uma placa escrita "Aberto" e arqueei minha sobrancelha para Darcy, nada impressionada.

\- Não julgue um livro pela capa, Elisabeta.

Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura e abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse responder, o que foi o melhor. Assim que entramos fui arrebatada pelos aromas tão exóticos e tão deliciosos do lugar. Logo nos sentamos à mesa e não demorou para uma garota mais nova do que eu vir nos atender.

\- Hum, frango xadrez? - mais perguntei do que pedi e olhei para Darcy, não fazia ideia do que o "xadrez" significava, mas de frango eu gostava.

\- Frango xadrez com yakimeshi e um yakisoba completo. E talheres para nós dois, por favor. - ao ver meu olhar indagador depois da menina sair ele sorriu e explicou - Da outra vez que eu vim aqui não pedi talheres, aí trouxeram esse pauzinhos para eu comer. Juro pra você, Elisabeta, morro de fome, mas não consigo comer com isso!

Olhei ao redor e vi várias pessoas orientais comendo com os tais pauzinhos e ri ao constatar que aquilo devia ser mesmo muito difícil.

\- Deve ser difícil mesmo, mas um dia ainda aprenderemos. Só quando estivermos com menos fome. - brinquei já determinada a voltar a este lugar mesmo sem nem ter comido nada ainda - Aliás, o que nós pedimos, exatamente?

\- O seu é frando com pimentão em um molho oriental mesmo com um arroz temperado e o meu é como se fosse um macarrão com várias carnes, legumes e verduras. Se quiser podemos compartilhar os pratos, assim você experimenta de tudo e eu vario, o que acha?

\- Acho ótimo, já quero provar tudo aqui!

Continuamos conversando ao longo de todo o jantar, lhe contei sobre meu dia de trabalho, sobre a primeira noite no cortiço e ele me disse como estavam as buscas por minha irmã e também como conheceu o lugar onde estávamos. O tempo passou voando e quando percebi estávamos na porta do meu quarto, Darcy tendo feito questão de subir comigo até ali. Hoje Jane tinha arrumado um quarto para ela, que depois seria dela e de Camilo, e estava dormindo lá, o que me fazia não ter pressa para me despedir.

\- Adorei nosso jantar, Darcy, muito obrigada por me proporcionar essa experiência.

\- Já disse que não precisa agradecer. Se depender de mim conheceremos muitos outros lugares juntos mesmo sem sair de São Paulo. - meu sorriso se desfez, eu já começava a me sentir pressionada, como se tivéssemos voltado à estaca zero. Percebendo isso ele esticou as mãos como se fosse me segurar, mas mudou de ideia e as colocou nos bolsos - Não disse isso para assustá-la, quero fazer essas coisas com você seja como namorado ou amigo, Elisabeta. Do jeito que você quiser, como se sentir confortável. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes e tentar te fazer dar um passo que não está pronta, eu aprendi e te amo demais para correr o risco de ficar sem você na minha vida de novo.

Não me contive depois disso e pulei em seus braços, o beijando com toda a paixão que sentia e vinha reprimindo. Nesse momento não havia dúvidas na minha cabeça nem hesitações. Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura me empurrando contra a porta e correspondendo meu beijo na mesma intensidade, me fazendo saber que por uma vez na vida estávamos na mesma página e queríamos a mesma coisa. Com uma mão entrelacei os dedos em seus cabelos e com a outra abri a porta atrás de mim com certa dificuldade e foi cambaleando que entramos no quarto. Darcy fechou a porta com o pé e voltou a me prensar contra ela, seus lábios agora saindo da minha boca para o meu pescoço e suas mãos descendo um pouco pela minha cintura. Foi só quando fiz menção de tirar seu terno que ele pareceu voltar a si, mas não moveu as mãos, apenas afastou ligeiramente o rosto para me olhar.

\- Elisabeta, melhor pararmos, não quero que se arrependa.

\- Não vou me arrepender, eu te amo e não quero mais esperar. Eu quero você, Darcy.

Puxei-o de novo para um beijo, esse não tão desesperado, mas igualmente apaixonado e senti quando ele tomou a decisão de viver esse momento e começou a me puxar para a cama. Logo seu terno estava no chão, assim como a gravata e a camisa. Parei e percorri seus braços delicadamente com os dedos, queria conhecer tudo dele e quem ele conhecesse tudo de mim. Achei que tiraria meu vestido, mas Darcy mais uma vez me surpreendeu soltando meus cabelos e passando as mãos por eles. Me puxou para bem perto e achei que fosse me beijar, mas faltando milímetros para sua boca encontrar a minha ele parou.

\- Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer, Elisabeta?

Eu não respondi, apenas fechei a distância entre nós. Logo o restante das roupas dos dois estava no chão e nós na cama. Em momento algum me arrependi da decisão que tomei, Darcy fez com que eu me sentisse amada, desejada e a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

\- Eu te amo, Elisabeta. - eu parecia estar dormindo quando o ouvi dizer isso bem baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para mim - E vou esperar o tempo que for necessário para que seja minha esposa, para que oficialmente me deixe fazê-la tão feliz quanto estiver ao meu alcance, porque só de você estar aqui já me faz mais feliz do que me senti em toda a minha vida.

E foi ainda sorrindo pela confissão que adormeci com minha minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e minhas pernas entrelaçadas às daquele que em um futuro nem tão distante assim se tornaria meu marido.


End file.
